


pestilence and god.

by pissyellowcrocs



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Take this, ok gang! well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissyellowcrocs/pseuds/pissyellowcrocs
Summary: With every footstep, Adiris said a prayer, and with every breath, Adiris thanked the gods.But as her consciousness faded, and she drifted off to a different plane, she considers how blessed she truly is.





	pestilence and god.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasonpussyindulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonpussyindulgance/gifts).



> my tumblr is tragerbf. enjoy!

Adiris thoroughly believed that she was brought here in order to fulfill a higher purpose: to serve the gods.

She had believed that ever since she was left on the cold, red steps of the temple, unwanted and abandoned. Belief was the only thing she had left. The devout adherence to the rules of priesthood and religion helped her rationalize, cope with the loss of her followers and home; if she lost that, what more would she be than an ill woman chasing a fantasy? In order to keep this game of quasi make-believe alive, she had taken to thinking of the Entity as, 'Marduk', who had been the chief god of the city of Babylon, her home. What else could it be, she thought, other than a god, with its long, dark tendrils, descending from the sky like a beautiful fallen angel? She kneels before it in all of its glory, and thanks it for accepting her into its home, its heaven, thanks it for giving her reason, and drive.

Despite her love for the Entity, their presence fills her with incomprehensible fear, and yet, at the same time, jaw dropping reverence. She must have done something very good while she was alive in order to be graced with the presence of such a being, with seemingly infinite power. Sometimes she thinks of asking it to heal the abscesses upon her neck, or to heal her swollen foot, or even to make her as pretty and youthful as she once was, but the pain and ugliness was part of the test; a lesson to teach her that she did not need beauty or comfort when she had someone, or something to please.

Still, sometimes she thinks heretic thoughts, as she waits for the next trial to begin. She thinks sometimes of how death would have been so much more bearable than to continue on with such injuries and disfigurements. The pain does not cloud her judgement for long, but when it does, it makes her _despise_ the Entity for leaving her like this, ridden with cysts filled with puss, growths upon parts of skin, and missing chunks of flesh on others. But she remembers; the gods have already done so much for her- who was she to ask anything more? The Entity asked for only one thing in payment; the sacrifice of unbelievers, to sate the lord's voracious hunger.

Of course, sacrifices were not a foreign concept to her. It will be done.

As her censer downs a dirty unbeliever, they look at her with wide, expectant eyes, and she recalls an brief exchange with a young woman when she first began her priesthood. The offering was a virgin, no older than her, and almost just as pretty. The rim of her eyes were red from intensive crying, and though she did not speak with her mouth, she did not need words to express the fear she felt. The sacrifice looked into Adiris' eyes, the gaze acting as a plea, begging for a miracle, or anything to spare her from this premature death.

And for a moment, the priestess falters, pity settling in her stomach like a dirty virus. During that single second, she wanted nothing more than to let her go. The deafening cheers from the crowd surrounding awoke her from the trance, and with little afterthought did she slash the ceremonial dagger across the oblation's throat, not giving it time to scream. It was the God's will, and she was but a faithful servant who would fulfill that request. Blood spattered and stained a holy robe, and Adiris roughly thrust the body down the cavern, ensuring good harvest and fertility that year. She turned to her people with open arms.

In the Entity's realm, it is not so different. They still beg, but now they writhe in her grasp. Now, bile singes her throat like fire, and it hurts to speak, to breathe. _For the gods,_ she thinks, as she knocks one to the ground, quickly hoisting them upon her shoulder. Everything hurts; the pain has not dulled, despite her obedience- so perhaps she isn't doing good enough. With sudden rage she is so, so ashamed of, she lifts the survivor and thrusts them upon the hook. It pierces their unholy flesh, and she pushes them on to it further than needed- she wanted to make it hurt. At that moment, filled with hate and anger and wanting so much to cry, she could feel the pride- not pity- swell her disease ridden heart, and for a moment, the throbbing of her neck seems to subsidize.

_For the god._


End file.
